Surname Confusion
by thelennytheory
Summary: Leonard and Penny were finally alone in their apartmennt enjoying their meal. Leonard came up with an amazing idea that will kead to an unexpected storyline. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Its been so long since I posted a fanfiction I had a lot in my mind and I had all these drafts but I was so busy so this is the only one I could write. Its TBBT but it also has tiny bits of Friends in it so I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a comment it would really lighten my day :)**

Chapter 1:

Leonard and Penny having a dinner together in their apartment. They realize they haven't been alone for a long time because the gang came over nearly every night. Leonard starts staring at his beautiful wife trying to eat the lobster he cooked. He thought he was getting better at cooking but definitely he wasn't. Although she was in her sweatpants and a messy bun she was still looking angelic. Leonard waited and said " You know our wedding anniversary is getting closer. Do you wanna go on a holiday together? We can take time off work and we don't have kids so we can do whatever we want!" Penny was suprised to hear these from Leonard, she looked up and put down her knife. "Of course I do! Alone time with my amazing husband in an island, sounds fun!"

L: WOW I don't remember saying an island but yeah so what do you want to do? Its in 3 days actually...

P: Really! Oh right I confused it with our second wedding... just kidding. Okay why don't we just get on a plane got to an amazing hotel and spend our day with sun and beach.

L: Well sounds fun but you know I don't like ocean.

P: Well I doo but alright so what about going to another country we can sightsee also we can still swim if we want.

L: Sounds nice, any countries in mind?

P: Oh what about France or Italy ohh SPAIN?!

L: Okay we are going to Europe then we don't have to stay in one country we can go to all three, I heard that the plane tickets were really cheap there.

P: OOH THAT'S ON! Oh my god I have nothing to wear... I MUST GO SHOPPING! I am calling the girls

L: We were alone and having good time but ookay... I'll book the tickets

P: This is exciting, I've never been to Europe before...

L: You are going to love it.

Penny dialed the girls and she was excitedly telling the plan, she was jumping around. Leonard looked at her and saw how happy she is, that made him even more joyful and he opened his computer to buy the tickets. He picked their seats and arranged the flights.

L: Honey I forgot you maiden name, what was it?

P: Its not important just put Hofstadter

L: It's cute that you use my surname everywhere but actually I need you maiden name to book the tickets. You know its international so I need to give a lot of information.

P: I don't remember it okay?! Just skip it!

L: Wow what's that anger all about?

P: Sorry...

Leonard was confused, he knew she absolutely didn't forget her surname. He was curious to know what was wrong, why was she hiding it so professionally even from her husband! She was always Penny, Penny... blanc. It's been 11 years since they met but she didn't even tell her full name. This was weird, Leonard was curious. He thought about their past and it was nothing. He knew her full name was Penelope but then he knew nothing.

P: Honey I am going shopping, love you!

L: I love you too!

The second she left the apartment Leonard started searching everywhere, for an information. He found her brother's jail paper but his surname was erased again! What was about this name? He searched from the internet to find the jail her brother was captured. He look everywhere and he finally found it...

L: GREEN?! What the hell? Why would she keep this surname from everyone? Its a cute name... This is so weird!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Penny was so excited for their Europe vacation for their anniversary so she was shopping non stop. New clothes, shoes, bikinis everything was getting together. Their plane ticket was ready and it was the day! Everybody was in their house to say goodbye to them.

A: I hope you will have an amazing trip, I will miss you bestie!

P: I will miss you too sweetie but its just 2 weeks

B: Have an amazing time in Europe Penny

P: Oh I will! Thanks Bernie

R: So what are your plans so far?

P: I don't really know but Leonard took care of that and I am sure its wonderful

L: It is!

S: I hope you vaccinated for the countries you will go

L: Sheldon, there are no vaccinations for Europe!

S: You sure, I don't want to get an exotic disease from the galaxy far far away.

L: You will be fine. Howard these are the keys Sheldon and Amy already has one so if something happens or if you just want to hang in our apartment go ahead

H: Okey dokey!

P: Honey we have to go, love you all so much!

L: Oh right, goodbye everybody!

Everyone said goodbye so Leonard and Penny went to their uber for their ride to the airport.

P: I am so excited!

L: Say that to me, I always wanted to see Europe with you since the valentine's day we were suppose to go to Switzerland.

P: Oh that was rough, staying home with Sheldon, both really sick! So what is our first plan?

L: Okay since we have to change our plane in New York, I decided we would stay a day there and sightsee a little.

P: I've always wanted to go there, you are the best husband ever!

Leonard was really happy that Penny liked his plan. As the ride goes on they chitchatted a little but then Leonard realized Penny was asleep on his shoulder. There was still 45 minutes to get to the airport so he placed her on her leg and played with her gorgeous hair. He realized that they have been cold to each other for so long and show no affections ton one and another. They thought this was the way marriages work but they didn't want that. They were Leonard and Penny, the untold love story of the century. He put a little kiss on her lips to wake her up as they were getting closer to the airport.

L: Good morning sleeping beauty...

P: Wow, I really didn't realized that I was asleep. ARE WE IN NEW YORK?

L: No we are just in the airport.

P: Oh thank god because that would be really scary!

They took our luggage and checked in to their flight. They spent a little time in the duty free section while waiting for the plane. Penny bought a perfume that she really liked and Leonard bought a little lightsaber which has M&M's in it. They got to their flight and it was a smooth travel. They were cuddling and watching TV together for the whole flight. They got to New York at 6pm and they were happy that they have the night to spend here at this gorgeous city.

P: Wow this is so amazing! I am falling in love with this city. The times square, manhattan, Central Park they all look amazing!

L: We just need to put our bags in our room and we can go wherever you want.

P: This is the best day ever!

L: The trip is still young.

Their cab stopped in front of a building, Leonard payed and they got out. Penny looked around, she was confused that there weren't any hotels nearby.

P:Honey, are we lost?

L: No, this is where I wanted to come.

Said as he approached to the building.

P: But this is not a hotel.

L: I know.

Penny was really confused but she follower him anyway. Leonard was secretly smiling so she got even more curious. As he pushed the bell Penny looked at the name card on the door, "Rachel Green".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Penny was shocked about what she saw, she was going to ask how did he knew her but then she heard that voice.

"Who is it?" said Rachel through her door microphone.

L: It's me Leonard, remember husband of Penny?

R: Oh right, come in, fourth floor.

Penny's jaw was on the floor when the door opened and they got in.

P: How did... When.. what.. aunt Rachel?

L: Calm down we are just here to visit your aunt that you never told about for years. We know each other for 11 years and I didn't even know your maiden name. What the hell is wrong with the surname Green?

P: There is nothing wrong, I was always just Penny... Honey, we shouldn't do this. This is so awkward!

L: No, its not. She is your relative, you have to come see her sometime. Also she sounds lovely, I don't know why you never told me about her.

P: You know she is in New York, I am in LA. It never came up.

L: She told me she came to LA couple of times to visit her friend Joey over the years but again you didn't invite her over or anything. Why is your life so secret? Don't you trust me?

P: Of course I do, sweetie you are everything to me... Oh look this is the apartment. I am so nervous.

Leonard knocked the door and they heard her voice behind the door. "Emma clean your room, our guests are here!" She quickly came to the door and opened it. It must be shocking for her to see Penny too that, she was frozen.

R: Oh... hey Leonard, hey Penny... Umm come in...

Leonard wasn't expecting this reaction, he was getting more and more curious about what happened in the past that they were acting this weird to each other.

P: So hey aunt Rachel... Its been so long...

R: Yeah you were like Emma when I last saw you. Emma, dear come here and say hi to your cousin Penny.

A little blond girl wearing a cute blue and green dress with a bow on her head came through the door that seperated the hallway and the kitchen.

E: Hello, I'm Emma.

P: Hey, nice to meet you sweetie. You are so cute! Come here.

She opened her arms as she was expecting a hug so Emma ran slowly and hugged her.

R: She is my daughter, she is 13 now.

L: Wow, who is her father?

R: Its Ross.

P: Your fat best friend's nerdy brother?!

R: Oh my god, you remember!

P: Of course I do, you are a great importance to me. Since you were my smallest aunt, you were the most that I looked up to growing up. You running away from your wedding and becoming one of the most well known fashion stylist in New York. That is so impressive...

R: Awww... thank you. Well you look a lot older that I last saw you, what is going on with your life after you ran away from your parents to become an actress.

P: Well that didn't happen I just had roles in small films and plays but then I met this guy across the hall. I was working as a waitress then and someday when I broke up from my boyfriend, he asked me out and it didn't work out at first.

L: We broke up a lot...

R: That's just how it was with me and Ross too.

P: Then after 1.5 years of seeing other people he came up to me and asked me out again. This time I knew something was different, from that moment we are together. We got engaged ,I got a new job as a pharmaceutical rep, we got married... twice and here we are.

R: That sounds so lovely!

L: So I can't stand any longer, what happened between you guys. You seem like you were really close back then. Why didn't you see each other for this long? Why didn't Penny even told me her maiden name?

R: Okay, if you want to go into that, there this is how we both moved across the country and started a new life without each other... This is the story of Greens...


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the delay I had this chapter ready for weeks but I never got a chance to share it. I hope you'll like it don't forget to review:)**

Chapter 4;

P: Do you really want to tell the story auntie?

R: He is your husband we have to.

L: Just tell it please.

R: Okay I am Penny's mother's sister when I was a little girl our house was just like the others. In the middle of Omaha a cute little house.I was doing well with my parents and siblings. We were always outside riding our bikes, playing with other kids in town then when I was like 5 years old I can barely remember the whole story but I just remember this specific scene, we saw our huge farm burning down and my dad trying to put the fires out while crying his eyes off. It was like hell but that wasn't it, we all learnt that our mother was inside that barn too. We were all so devastated, we lost our mother who is Penny's grandmother, our farm and my father lost all his money while gambling in a public casino to "save his children" We had no money to eat something so a family from Long Island adopted me. I tried keeping my contact with everyone but every time we see each other, it reminded us that scene. Me and Penny were best friends on phone and I was able to see her 2-3 times max while she was growing up.

Leonard teared up while listening this story. He never knew his wife's family gone through a tough phase like that. He hugged Penny tight and said:

L: Oh my god, that is awful. I never imagined that it would be something like that. I just thought it was a stupid fight or something. I am so sorry Mrs. Green.

R: Oh please call me Rachel.

P: Are you okay auntie?

R: I really get emotional every time, I tell this story.

L: I am so sorry but I just have one question. Why is Penny's last name Green? I mean its not her father's surname.

P: Well, my father and my mother weren't married when I was born so I took my mom's surname.

L: Oh now it makes sense...

Leonard was dealing a lot to handle. He always thought Penny came from a happy little family, living in a farm with cows and goats everywhere. Every story she telled from her childhood ended with happily ever after like some kind of disney movie but he was shocked by how her family was messed up. Leonard slowly took Penny's hand and pulled her out of the room.

L: I am so sorry that I brought you here. I wasn't thinking, please don't be mad at me. I love you and I will always love you.

P: I am not mad at you, I am really happy that you finally learnt about my family. I love you too my stupid poptart.

Penny kissed Leonard and he slowly pushed her body to the wall.

E: Mommy, the guests are kissing in front of my room.

P: Oh sorry...

They were a little embarrassed but they slowly went next to Rachel anyway. There was an awkward silence between them and everybody was staring different corners of the living room.

R: Soo you are keeping your romantic sparkles alive hah?

P: Ah we are so sorry. Since we don't have any kids, we aren't really used to them staring at us.

Rachel giggles

R: No problem, she always sees Ross and me so really she is just being funny.

P: Oh and where is Ross?

R: He had a lecture today but he will be here soon. So tell me which wind blow you to this amazing city of New York?

P: It is our wedding anniversary and we wanted to celebrate it in Europe. Leonard brought me here to first to see you.

R: Aww that's so sweet.

Bell rings.

R: Oh that must be Ross.

E: I'll get it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you missed me :) I am so sorry for not updating often like I said I would but I am really busy with my program right now. I am still writing this fanfic no worries. I will be able to write more after these two weeks so I promise more chapters are in line. I hope you'll like this one**

CHAPTER 5:

R: Hello Emma, how was your day?

E: Like a T-rex trying to catch a Dromiceiomimus

R: Oh baby what happened?

E: Aunt Monica called and said they can't come because uncle Chandler didn't tidy his workplace again.

R: As per usual... oh whose shoes are these?

E: They are mom's relatives...

Ross was curious because he thought he knew Rachel's family quite well since they know each other for so long. Ross kissed Emma and started walking to the living room. He saw one gorgeous blond lady and a geeky looking little man. He wanted to make a good impression on them since they didn't meet before so his weird english accent popped out again.

Ross: Oh hello everybody, it's me Ross. I am Rachel's husband and Emma's father. I am talking to?

P: I am Penny, Penny Hofstader. Rachel is my aunt. She never told me that you have this accent.

Rachel: BECAUSE HE DOESN'T!

Ross: Oh what accent?

Rachel: Ross!

Ross: Okay that popps out when I am nervous, I am sorry. Penny such an unusual name.

P: Its short for Penelope.

Ross turned around to see Leonard, he looked super nervous too.

Ross: And you are?

L: I am Dr. Leonard Hofstader.

R: Md or phd?

L: Phd sir.

R: Oh I have a phd in paleontology too! I like you.

L: Thank you sir.

R: Please call me Ross.

L: Oh okay thank you Ross.

Rachel: Okay okay, I am thinking about opening a support group for people with a partner with phd, wanna join Penny?

P: Oh yeah!

Rachel: So what is your phd at Leonard?

L: It is experimental physics.

Ross: LOOK RACH, I FINALLY HAVE SOME DOCTOR FRIENDS! Leonard would you be interested to see my dinasour bone collection?

L: Yes please!

Rachel and Penny watched their husbands as they excitedly ran to Ross' workroom. Rachel wanted to get to know her little niece but she didn't know what to ask. Penny was curious about her aunt too, how did she become the most well known stylists in New York from a spoiled teen in Long Island?

R: Wanna go to a cafe and talk a little?

P: That would be amazing.

R: I think guys will be just fine.

Rachel and Penny took their jackets and they went downstairs to a cafe called "Central Perk" Rachel jumped to the sofa as if she owned the place.

R: Gunther, can we have 2 black coffees here?

G: Coming right up!

R: So Penny tell me, how is your life going?

Penny told everything that have happened to her since she moved to LA. Her acting career, her boyfriends, break ups, ups and downs... everything. Rachel was impressed how her cute little blondie became this amazing young adult all by herself.

P: Okay enough about me, all I want to know is how? How did you become who you are?

Rachel also told everything, running away from her wedding, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler even Gunther... She told Penny that her friends were the only supporters she had in this journey.

P: So wait a second you weren't married to Ross when you learnt that you were pregnant to Emma.

R: No, we weren't even dating! It was so awkward. I was carrying his child, we were living together but when it come to a romantic relationship we ran away. We both hoped Emma would bring us back together but it didn't go the way we thought it would go.

P: What what what?

R: I thought Joey proposed to me and I said yes but the ring was actually Ross'.

P: OH MY GOD!

R: I know right...

P: So how did you tell him you were pregnant and how did he react?

R: I just told him straight ahead in his apartment. He first couldn't talk and when he did he started blaming the condom company.

P: Oh wow... so he wasn't really happy.

R: Well yeah, it was a suprise.

 _P: Oh god then how am I going to tell Leonard?_

 **Don't forget to review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel sat straight looking at Penny her mouth open. After some time she was finally able to speak.

R: Wait a second... are you? Are you pregnant?

P: Yeahh...

Rachel jumps off her seat and sat next to Penny so that she can hug her tight.

R: THIS IS AWESOME! I am so happy for you. I can't believe my little Penny is going to have a baby!

P: Me either, I mean we talked about having a baby couple of times with Leonard but we both thought that we aren't ready. I know he will be an awesome dad but look at me, I am not mother material.

R: Oh sweetie, I know you are nervous but I have been through the same steps too. I didn't even have a partner who will support me but the moment you see your little baby every bit of worry will fly away. Believe me.

P: Maybe you are right, I mean I am 32 years old now. Also I know Leonard will support me no matter what. I should tell him now! See you later auntie Rachel

Penny runs back to Ross and Rachel's apartment and calls Leonard from downstairs.

L: Hey Penny, is there a problem?

P: No no honey you just need to come downstairs.

L: Are you okay?

P: Yes just get down you little homunculus!

L: Wow where did that come from? Okay I will be there in a sec.

Leonard told Ross that he has to go see Penny and ran downstairs. When he reached the door, he saw Penny waiting for him. She was looking a little worried but happy at the same time.

L: You don't look so well, did something happen? I am so sorry.

P: Stop apologising and come with me.

Penny pushed Leonard to a cab. Leonard was scared since he had no idea what was going on. He started asking way too many questions but Penny didn't answer any of them. After 10 minutes, the cab stopped in front of a indian restaurant. Penny held Leonard's hand and they sat together to a table next to the window of the restaurant.

L: You are creeping me out. What is going on?

P: Do you remember the first time you met me?

L: Yes, 24 September 2007. Why?

P: How you invited me to eat indian food and how I sat on Sheldon's spot?

L: Of course, it was one of the best days of my life. I even remember what I ate that day. It was..

Waiter serves his meal.

L:... Exactly this! Wait a second, is it our anniversary or something?

P: Nop. Couple of years later Sheldon told me what you said that night while looking at me going back to my apartment. Do you remember that?

L: Yeah, Our babies will be smart an.. NO!

P: YEAH!

Leonard jumps from his seat and kisses Penny. He hugs her really tight while tears start filling his eyes. He whisperd that he loves her to her ear. At that moment, he hears Penny crying too.

L: Wait a second are you crying?

P: Damn it hormones...

L: Ah you're so adorable. I can't believe we are going to be parents! You are going to make an awesome mother.

He kisses her once again and some people in the restaurant starts applausing them.

P: You'll make an even better dad. I love you...

After eating their dinner, they went for a romantic walk in the greatest city in the world, New York City. They were having one of the best nights of their lives as a happy married couple and new parents to be. It was everything they wanted and more. A day to remember, forever...


End file.
